Fleur
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi fleur sur Rouxattitude : ne vous fiez pas au titre...


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, vous vous en doutez, mais bon... on ne le répètera jamais assez. Ils sont à JKR ! Et toc !

* * *

Fleur

Pairing : Ron et hé, hé, surprise…

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 1097 environ

- Ron, ferme la bouche !

…

- Ron, avance ! Allez, un petit effort, je sais que tu peux le faire !

…

- Je vais t'aider. Allez, jambe droite, jambe gauche, jambe droite, jambe gauche, voilààààà !

…

- Ron, elle est partie… Ron ? Respire ! Tu es tout rouge !

Je fixai mon meilleur ami d'un air inquiet, pensant avec effroi que s'il tombait dans les pommes pour détention du plus long temps passé sous apnée, je n'oserai jamais lui faire du bouche-à-bouche de crainte de passer du statut de Survivant à celui de Petit Frère du Calamar du Lac !

Mais Ron commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits et je percevais maintenant son souffle oppressé et saccadé.

- Ouf, Ron, ne recommence plus jamais cela ! Durant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu allais te transformer en mon oncle Vernon !

Ron me lança un regard de biais. Visiblement, ma remarque l'avait définitivement sorti de sa léthargie.

- Parce que ton oncle Vernon est aussi amoureux de Fleur ? Aïe !

Excédé, je venais de lui donner une tape du plat de la main derrière la tête, histoire de remettre toutes ses neurones à leur place.

- Crétin, tu étais devenu aussi rouge que lui dès qu'il entend parler de magie ou de Poudlard !

- Oh…

Il me glissa un coup d'œil penaud et ma colère tomba. Nous étions dans les couloirs maintenant déserts de Poudlard et nous dirigions d'un pas trainant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor après un cours éreintant chez le Professeur Trelawney à voguer entre apocalypse et vision morbide embrumée de vapeur. Bien entendu, j'ai assumé avec dignité et résignation ma future mort mais avec le Tournoi des Trois sorciers qui se balançait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, je me suis mis à regarder le Professeur Trelawney d'un autre œil. Et si derrière ses lunettes de myope et ses airs de vieille chouette évaporée, se cachait un véritable don de divination ?

Je secouai la tête, affligé.

- Mais comment cette fille arrive-t-elle à me rendre dingue ?

- Parce qu'elle est dingue, Ron ! Tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sait ! Le Professeur Trelawney a une araignée au plafond, c'est connu ! Aïe !

Cette fois, c'était Ron qui venait de me rafraîchir les idées d'une tape bien assaisonnée.

- Idiot, je parle de Fleur ! Fleur Delacour !

- Ah…

Je haussai les épaules tandis que nous reprenions tranquillement notre chemin.

- Fleur a du sang de Vélane. Nous venons juste de croiser Cédric Diggory. Son charme magique a dû effleurer tes narines et voilà…

- Mais toi, tu n'as rien… senti ?

Moi ? J'avais toujours Cho Chang qui dansait dans ma tête sur un air de valse.

- Non, Ron, je n'ai rien senti.

Il me toisa avec une expression qui me mit mal à l'aise. Parfois, Ron m'épatait par ses déductions claires et limpides alors qu'il mettait toujours un temps fou à préparer ses potions à partir d'une liste bien précise. Un esprit logique dans un garçon embrouillé… Quel mélange détonant et je craignais déjà sa réplique.

- Ouais, toi tu as toujours Cho Chang dans la tête !

Bingo ! Je grimaçai pour ne pas répondre. Il se mit à rire doucement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bon, cela ne règle pas mon problème avec Fleur, reprit enfin Ron en calant son sac sous son bras. Je passe pour un imbécile à baver dès qu'elle apparaît…

- …

- Merci de me dire le contraire, Harry ! Maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux…

- Je ne sais pas, Ron. Evite-la…

Il leva un index appréciateur, visiblement très satisfait de mon conseil.

- Très judicieux. Je vais devoir prendre mes repas hors de la grande salle, surveiller les couloirs, ne pas assister aux épreuves pour te soutenir…

- D'accord, d'accord, très stupide.

En devisant sur les ennuis de Ron, nous grimpions les escaliers en direction de la tour des Gryffondors où devait nous attendre Hermione.

- Et si tu te concentrais sur quelqu'un d'autre ? demandai-je.

Ses yeux bleu indigo se posèrent sur moi avec une vivacité étrange.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? s'enquit mon ami après une hésitation.

Je m'étonnai qu'il ne trouve pas mon idée encore plus stupide mais non, Ron me fixait toujours avec insistance.

- Euh, Ron, c'est à toi de chercher qui pourrait éclipser Fleur dans tes pensées…

Un peu gêné, il toussota derrière son poing fermé tout en rougissant. Brusquement, mon pied se prit dans cette foutue fausse marche et je m'étalai tandis que mon sac craquait, répandant livres et parchemins.

- Merde !

- Attends, je t'aid…

La voix de mon ami se perdit dans le vague mais je n'en avais cure, occupé à dépêtrer ma jambe coincée dans ce traître de trou. Puis, je ramassai mes affaires tout en jurant pour finalement m'apercevoir du silence étrange de Ron. Surpris, je levai la tête.

Ron se tenait trois marches au-dessus de moi, le visage tourné vers le palier. Ses joues rosissaient sous l'émotion et un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres. D'une main distraite, il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches flamboyantes pour les arranger un peu. Peine perdue… L'agacement me submergea.

- Bon Dieu, Ron, fais un effort pour te maîtriser !

Ron tressaillit, sortant de sa torpeur comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve merveilleux.

- Comment ? Oh… Bien… Euh, j'arrive…

- Ne me dis pas que Fleur vient de passer !

- Fleur ? Non, ce n'était pas elle…

- Mais alors, qui… ?

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre le palier et regardai dans le couloir avec curiosité, sachant déjà qui j'allai découvrir. Une jeune fille venait de sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'éloignait en direction de son cours de runes. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, une silhouette mince et élancée mais qu'un costume d'écolière dissimulait trop bien, les bras encombrés de grimoires. Ce ne pouvait être que…

Hermione Granger.

Pensif, je me retournai vers Ron qui me souriait maintenant un peu bêtement tout en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture d'un air de dire : Et pourquoi pas ?. Avait-il encore en mémoire cette vision enchanteresse de notre amie dans sa somptueuse robe de bal ? Je crois bien que oui.

Décidément, les voies du cœur sont impénétrables.


End file.
